


Tachi agatte, te wo kasu kara

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sono innamorato di te.Pensavo che potessimo essere qualcosa più che amici...Mi sono reso conto di provare qualcosa per te.Yuuyan, ti amo.Più ci pensava, meno ne veniva a capo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Tachi agatte, te wo kasu kara

**_ \- Tachi agatte to, te wo kasu kara - _ **

_Sono innamorato di te._

_Pensavo che potessimo essere qualcosa più che amici..._

_Mi sono reso conto di provare qualcosa per te._

_Yuuyan, ti amo._

Più ci pensava, meno ne veniva a capo.

Era deciso, ormai.

Conosceva Takaki Yuya da quando aveva undici anni e l’altro quattordici. Erano passati sette anni, e Chinen si era stancato.

Si era stancato di lasciare intendere, si era stancato di lanciare segnali senza che venissero colti.

Si era sempre ritenuto viziato, non aveva mai avuto la pretesa di essere migliore di quanto in effetti non fosse.

Non era mai lui ad andare a chiedere.

Dava indizi, e poi aspettava.

Con Yuya non era diverso che con gli altri. Gli bastava dire una mezza parola, a volte anche solo assumere un’espressione diversa dalla solita, e il più grande si faceva in quattro per fargli avere tutto quello che voleva.

Tranne quello che maggiormente desiderava.

Aveva sempre saputo che non sarebbe stato semplice, che Takaki era privo di malizia, che non era propenso a cogliere quelle sfumature nel suo comportamento che gli indicassero la sua voglia di qualcosa di più.

Ma era una situazione che andava avanti da troppo tempo, e lui cominciava a chiedersi se il più grande non facesse semplicemente finta di non capire, o se in effetti scambiasse le sue costanti attenzioni per qualcosa di normale.

Ma _non era_ normale.

Non era normale che lui lo cercasse in continuazione, non era normale la ricerca di contatto fisico, non erano normali gli sguardi che gli lanciava.

Niente era normale e niente sembrava mai colpire Yuya abbastanza da comprendere quello che gli accadeva intorno.

E Yuri non era mai stato così paziente in vita sua, ma persino quello slancio di pazienza aveva un limite.

Quando quel pomeriggio il più grande gli chiese di rimanere ad aiutarlo con le nuove coreografie, non pensò nemmeno per un secondo di tirarsi indietro.

Sorrise e annuì.

Non era più tempo di lasciare intendere. Era tempo di metterlo con le spalle al muro, di fronte alla verità, che gli piacesse o meno.

Era il momento che Chinen conoscesse la verità di Yuya, perché le congetture, i dubbi e le illusioni l’avevano logorato.

Questa volta, Takaki non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire ad un discorso scomodo.

*******

C’era qualcosa che non andava.

Quando gli aveva chiesto di aiutarlo con i passi, di fermarsi quindi con lui oltre l’orario stabilito, Yuya aveva pensato che Chinen avrebbe sfruttato l’occasione per chiedergli qualcosa in cambio.

Il fatto che avesse accettato immediatamente, gli dava da pensare.

E gli dava anche da pensare il modo in cui l’altro mostrava con lui una pazienza mai vista, come gli spiegava i movimenti che doveva fare, con calma, senza i suoi soliti versi spazientiti e quell’aria di superiorità che normalmente assumeva in tali frangenti.

Non che gli dispiacesse, tutt’altro: era sempre vagamente restio nel chiedere aiuto a Chinen, e quando decideva di farlo era solo perché ne aveva davvero bisogno, perché lui era senza dubbio il più indicato a dargli una mano... e perché effettivamente, qualsiasi cosa gli chiedesse in cambio, comunque non si era mai rifiutato.

“Yuuyan?” si sentì chiamare dall’altro, mentre era assorto nei suoi pensieri. Si riscosse, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. Sorrise lievemente alla sua espressione curiosa.

“Cosa?” chiese, mordendosi un labbro.

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi scosse la testa.

“Ti sei perso nel tuo mondo, come al solito” gli disse, ridacchiando, e Yuya si mise di nuovo sul chi va là.

Ridacchiare non era da lui. Si irritava, di solito. Si lamentava, di solito. Gli diceva che era inutile che gli chiedesse di aiutarlo se poi non si concentrava sui passi e sulla coreografia.

“Chii?” gli disse, mentre l’altro afferrava da terra una bottiglietta d’acqua e beveva. “C’è qualcosa che non va?” domandò.

Vide il ragazzo chiudere gli occhi, un gesto tanto veloce che gli parve di esserselo immaginato.

E gli sembrò che stesse bevendo decisamente troppo, come se nel frattempo stesse pensando alla risposta giusta da dargli, ma alla fine scosse la testa, dandosi del paranoico.

“Perché pensi che ci sia qualcosa che non va?” domandò il più piccolo, alzando le sopracciglia in un’espressione innocente che non si addiceva al suo viso.

Yuya fece un mezzo sorriso, avvicinandoglisi e dandogli un colpo affettuoso sulla fronte.

“Andiamo, Chii. Hai accettato di aiutarmi senza chiedermi niente, non mi hai detto nemmeno una volta che sono un caso senza speranza e non hai battuto ciglio quando hai dovuto spiegarmi un passo cinque volte prima che riuscissi a farlo. Non è da te, lo sappiamo entrambi. Forza: dimmi che cosa ti prende” gli disse, cercando di metterlo a proprio agio.

Chinen si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul pavimento, incrociando le gambe e cominciando a contorcersi le mani.

Senza fargli pressioni, Takaki si sedette accanto a lui; non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso, curioso di quello che aveva da dirgli.

Lo vide prendere più volte dei respiri profondi, dandogli sempre l’indizio che stesse per iniziare a parlare senza poi farlo effettivamente.

Fu a quel punto che Yuya decise di riprendere a parlare, per dirgli che se non gli andava di fargli sapere cosa non andasse non era un problema.

E fece appena in tempo ad aprire la bocca, quando scorse appena un movimento repentino di Chinen, il quale si era proteso verso di lui, mettendogli le mani dietro alla nuca e baciandolo.

Rimase immobile.

Rimase immobile, cercando di mettere in ordine i propri pensieri, e non riuscendoci.

Sentiva le labbra di Yuri sulle proprie, le dita che s’intrecciavano fra i suoi capelli, il suo respiro sul viso.

Riusciva a sentire tutto questo, ma non riusciva a realizzare che cosa effettivamente stesse accadendo.

O meglio, perché.

Impiegò qualche secondo prima di reagire, afferrando con decisione Chinen per una spalla e scostandolo da sé.

Rimase a fissarlo, il fiato corto e le sopracciglia aggrottate in un’espressione confusa.

Il più piccolo teneva lo sguardo chino; strinse i pugni contro il pavimento, come se stesse cercando di impedire a se stesso di urlare.

Poi alzò lentamente gli occhi su Yuya, osando avvicinarsi di nuovo, senza tuttavia azzardare alcun contatto fisico.

Takaki tentò di sorridergli, per quanto poco gli riuscisse naturale in quel frangente.

“Sei troppo diretto, Chii” mormorò, con voce roca.

“Devo compensare perché con te essere indiretto non porta a niente” rispose velocemente l’altro, con tono pericolosamente sarcastico.

Yuya tacque, pensando alle sue parole e a quello che aveva appena fatto.

Non voleva mentire a se stesso: sebbene non si fosse mai soffermato a pensarci, sapeva che Chinen provava qualcosa nei suoi confronti.

Lo capiva dalle piccole cose, da quei piccoli gesti che erano solo per lui, dal modo in cui sembrava essere sempre leggermente più felice quando erano insieme.

E quel bacio era solo una conferma di quel cumulo di segnali dentro di lui, quelli di cui si era sempre rifiutato di accettare l’origine.

Ma il fatto che dentro di se sapesse, non cambiava il fatto che si sentisse sorpreso da un gesto così improvviso.

“Che cosa vuoi che faccia, Yuri?” gli chiese, con tono improvvisamente stanco. Gli si avvicinò di più, sempre senza toccarlo.

Il più piccolo alzò le sopracciglia, sul suo viso di nuovo quella maschera che non lasciava trasparire la minima emozione, quella che Yuya detestava.

“Vuoi che ti dica anche che cosa fare?” ironizzò. “A me sembra di essere stato chiaro. Quello che voglio io sei tu, ora conta solo quello che vuoi _tu_ ” gli disse, con tono d’accusa.

Il più grande sospirò.

Poi si morse un labbro, mentre la distanza fra lui e Chinen si faceva sempre inferiore, fino a che non riuscì a sentire di nuovo il suo respiro mescolarsi al proprio.

Gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, senza sapere dove mettere le mani, senza sapere realmente cosa fare.

Niente era ancora chiaro nella sua mente, non ancora.

Sentì le mani di Yuri andare a cingergli la vita, stringendosi sulla sua maglietta come se non volesse lasciarlo andare ora che finalmente l’aveva così vicino.

Non sapeva perché avesse ricominciato a baciarlo, perché non si sentiva effettivamente deciso nel farlo.

Quando lo capì, si separò da lui con uno scatto repentino, come se le sue labbra bruciassero.

“Mi dispiace, Chii” sussurrò, con la voce che gli tremava.

Chinen l’aveva baciato. E lui l’aveva baciato non perché effettivamente volesse farlo, non perché provava qualcosa nei suoi confronti, ma semplicemente per quell’istinto che lo portava ad accontentarlo sempre, a non voler vedere la delusione nei suoi occhi.

E non era il motivo giusto per cui continuare.

Il più piccolo rimase a fissarlo con aria inorridita, senza dire niente.

Yuya avrebbe voluto che urlasse.

Che gli dicesse che lo odiava per quell’attimo di illusione che gli aveva appena dato.

Che gli faceva schifo.

Che se ne andasse.

E invece rimaneva immobile a guardarlo, senza dire in silenzio.

E quel silenzio era il suono più forte che Yuya avesse mai sentito, era la cosa che più era in grado di ferirlo in quel momento.

Così come l’espressione sul volto del più piccolo. Rassegnata, delusa, amareggiata.

Si chinò verso di lui, sfiorandogli un braccio ed aspettandosi di vedersi respingere, cosa che tuttavia non accadde.

“Chii... non possiamo. Io non posso. Tu per me sei importante, ma...” cominciò a parlare, con un leggero tremore nella voce, ma l’altro lo fermò.

“Non è importante, Yuuyan” disse, bruscamente, poi parve calmarsi. “Io ho fatto la mia mossa e tu hai fatto la tua. Avrei dovuto parlartene anziché...” parve tentennare, poi riprese “Anziché agire. Hai ragione, sono stato troppo diretto. E non ti posso obbligare a ricambiare quello che provo io, no?” aggiunse, alzandosi da terra con un movimento fluido e allontanandosi. “Se non ti dispiace, io adesso vado a casa. Si è fatto tardi ormai, e sono abbastanza stanco” comunicò, e stava quasi per uscire dalla sala prove, quando si voltò nuovamente verso di lui.

Takaki pensò che ad occhi estranei probabilmente sarebbe sfuggito, ma lui non poté fare a meno di notare quel velo di malinconia che si era posato sui suoi occhi.

Si alzò a sua volta, andandogli vicino e abbracciandolo, senza pensare alle conseguenze del proprio gesto.

Sentì chiaramente Chinen irrigidirsi sotto le sue braccia, ma non ci fece caso e continuò a stringerlo.

Sarebbe voluto rimanere in quel modo per sempre.

In quel silenzio, in quell’abbraccio, senza dover pensare a quello che sarebbe accaduto al loro rapporto.

Ma non avrebbe potuto, e lo sapeva.

Quindi si limitò a tacere e a stringerlo, trattenendo a sé ognuno di quei momenti in cui aveva ancora il diritto di farlo senza con questo ferirlo.

Era egoista, e lo sapeva.

Perché lo stava già ferendo, gli stava già facendo del male.

Sperò solo che Chinen comprendesse che non era da solo.

Che ora, erano feriti in due.

*******

Sentiva le sue braccia intorno a sé.

Gli davano una sorta di calore.

E non importava che fosse sbagliato, non importava il fatto che in quel momento lui avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, che avrebbe dovuto andarsene, senza avere più voglia di guardarlo in viso.

Aveva bisogno di quel calore.

E l’unica persona che era in grado di darglielo, era la stessa che l’aveva appena rifiutato.

Strano scherzo del destino, per cui si era innamorato della persona sbagliata.

Perché era da Yuya che andava quando aveva bisogno di parlare.

Era Yuya che chiamava quando non voleva stare da solo.

Era Yuya che sembrava capirlo sempre, che andava oltre i suoi modi di fare e sembrava vedere in lui quello che gli altri parevano ignorare.

Era sempre e solo Yuya, e ora lui si lasciava stringere perché sapeva che per lui non ci sarebbero stati altri abbracci al di fuori del suo.

Aveva provato e aveva perso.

Ora non sapeva che cosa sarebbe accaduto, ma nemmeno gli interessava.

Una cosa che aveva sempre fatto, era non mettere in conto di perdere.

E ora che aveva perso, si ritrovava privo di indizi su come andare avanti, e l’unica cosa che riusciva a dire a se stesso era che non aveva intenzione di farlo.

Voleva rimanere lì.

Fermo in quel momento, in quell’abbraccio, in quel silenzio.

Quel silenzio, che era il suono più forte e più bello che avesse mai sentito.

Avrebbe voluto che non fosse mai più riempito da alcuna parola, perché sapeva che non gli sarebbero piaciute, che non sarebbero state quelle che avrebbe voluto sentire.

Si convinse che non ci sarebbe stato più niente per lui, dopo quell’abbraccio.

E con questa convinzione scoppiò in lacrime, lasciandosi consolare da chi quelle lacrime le aveva causate.


End file.
